What Actually Are We?
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Eunhyuk yang bingung dengan hubungannya dengan Donghae akhirnya mengungkapkan semuanya../"Lalu apa? Kita ini apa?" tanya Donghae cepat./"Itulah Hae," lanjut Eunhyuk, ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Kita ini sebenarnya apa? Kau mengerti apa masalahnya kan?"/RnR


**Baiklah, anggota SuJu adalah milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Diri Mereka Sendiri..**

**Cerita ini milik Shi Shiryo muahahaha #plakk**

**Tittle: What Actually Are We?**

**Pair: Haehyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Length: one shot**

**Warning: BL, bahasa ngasal dan abal, cerita gaje dengan alur kecepetan dan typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara.. OOC...**

**Jadi,**

**Enjoy it..**

* * *

><p><strong>What Actually Are We?<strong>

**::**

**::**

Apa kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan?

Ini kacau, kau tahu itu?

Setiap kita berpapasan, ketika saling melihat, ketika kita saling tersenyum dan ketika kita melakukan skinship ataupun fanservice ahh itu semua membuatku gila.

Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal padamu Lee Donghae,

Kita ini apa?

**Author POV**

Namja itu masih sibuk memakan cemilan paginya sambil sesekali meminum susu strawberry yang sejak tadi ia pegang, ia agak murung hari ini, alasannya simple, hanya karena sebuah mimpi yang menggodanya semalam, mimpi yang membuat dirinya menggalau, mimipi yang baginya tak pernah berujung.

"Argh," erangnya.

"Ada apa Hyuk?" tanya seorang namja yang baru saja datang, ia mengacak rambutnya seakan baru saja bangun tidur.

Eunhyuk tak bergeming, dilihatnya namja itu sekilas, lalu mendesah susah(?) kembali berkutat pada cemilannya dan mengunyahnya dengan pelan. Ia kemudian memijit pening yang ia rasakan di keningnya, lalu menunduk dalam.

"Kau tak apa Hyuk? Kau sakit? Apa semalam kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya namja itu khawatir.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri Hae," kata Eunhyuk malas.

"Hey, apa masalahmu?" Donghae mulai tak menyukai tatapan dan nada bicara Eunhyuk.

"Kubilang tinggalkan aku sedniri,"

"Apa aku punya salah padamu Hyuk? Kalau iya, katakan, katakan sekarang!"

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa? Kau yang sejak kemarin aneh padaku, kau pergi setiap aku datang dan kau menghilang saat aku_" hening," Membutuhkanmu,"

"Jangan bicara begitu,"

"Memang apanya yang salah dengan ini? Kita ini saudara bukan?" pertanyaan itu meluncur ringan.

Eunhyuk menghela napas lelah, ia kembali memijit kepalanya yang pening, lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Donghae yang kesal akan tingkahnya.

"Ya! Lee Hyuk Jae!" Donghae berteriak dengan keras.

"Apa?" tanya Eunhyuk malas.

"Katakan pa masalahmu padaku?"

"Tak ada Hae," jawab Eunhyuk lagi.

"Apa kau melakukan ini karena kau kelelahan?"

"Tidak,"

"Apa kau melakuakn ini karena kau membenciku?"

"Aniya Hae,"

"Lau kenapa?" tanya Donghae menuntut jawaban.

"Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu itu? Kau ini sangat berisik, I eomsaljaengi,"

Hyukkie menatap Hae dengan matanya yang hampir keluar, namja yang di depannya itu mulai berkaca-kaca, namun ia tak beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya, ia menarik kakinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lututnya yang di tekuk. Isakan mulai terdengar, di mata Eunhyuk yang mana Donghae sangatlah rapuh kini benar-benar terlihat sekarang, bahu namja itu berguncang karena isakannya.

Eunhyuk menutup matanya kesal, ia merasakan sesak yang amat sangat menghujam hatinya yang juga ikut sakit mengingat kembali perkataannya. Bukan ini yang Eunhyuk inginkan, bukan, namun tampaknya Eunhyuk telah mengakibatkan sesuatu yang fatal akan kebingungannya sendiri.

Tangan halus itu mencoba terulur menuju bahu namja yang tengah menangis itu, perlahan mata Eunhyuk ikut memanas, ia merasakan rasa sakit yang amat di tenggorokannya, mencoba menahan isakannya.

"Kau, kau membenciku kan?" tanya Donghae di tengah-tengah tangisnya.

"Hae,"

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku kan? Selama ini kau selalu bilang bahwa kita hanyalah sebatas teman kerja, kita bertemu karena Super Junior, kita tak ada hubungan apa-apa selain rekan kerja yang hanya bisa terlihat baik di panggung, iya kan Hyuk?" tanya Donghae penuh penekanan.

"Bukan begitu Hae,"

"Lalu apa? Kita ini apa?" tanya Donghae cepat.

"Itulah Hae," lanjut Eunhyuk, ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Kita ini sebenarnya apa? Kau mengerti apa masalahnya kan?"

"Kau mau bilang kalau kita ini bahkan tak pantas meskipun hanyalah sebagai teman?"

"Bu-bukan Hae," jawab Eunhyuk, tangisnya pecah mendengar pertanyaan dari Donghae.

"Lalu apa? Kau mau bilang bahwa kita tak seharusnya bertemu?"

"Jangan katakan itu lagi, hentikan Hae!" teriak Eunhyuk.

Dua namja yang kini saling menatap itu hanya bisa merasakan hal yang amat berbeda, atmostfer yang berbeda dengan tegangan emosi yang berbeda pula.

"Babo! Jeongmal Paboya!" gertak Donghae.

Eunhyuk mencengkeram kerah baju kotak-kotak Donghae yang sengaja dipakainya dengan tak rapi.

"Kau tak mengerti? Kau tak mengerti apa yang kupikirkan sekarang?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara bergetar, Donghae dengan jelas dapat melihat hidung Eunhyuk yang memerah karena tangisnya, "Aku memikirkan kita, aku memikirkan, sebenarnya kita ini apa Hae," kata Eunhyuk lagi, "Aku yang terlalu bodoh untuk hanya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ku ucapkan hanya bisa bergantung padamu yang meski dengan kekanak-kanakkan menyusulku ke kamar mandi hanya untuk menanyakan kenapa aku tak menyapamu, padahal kau tahu nahwa aku sangat jarang melakukan itu, kau yang selalu menjagaku, yang sering meminjamkan bahumu saat aku menangis, yang dengan bahagia menggodaku dan membuatku menangis lalu ikut menangis denganku.. aku, argh.. aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Eunhyuk frustasi.

"Hyuk,"

"Kau tahu jika aku sangat membutuhkanmu bukan? Aku merasa tak suka jika kau tak ada diatas panggung bersamaku, aku yang merasa tak nyaman saat kau tak ada disisiku, aku.. ah," Eunhyuk mengambil jarak untuk bicara, "Aku yang dengan bodohnya meminta parfummu saat kau pergi ke China karena takut aku akn merindukan aromamu, aku yang selalu tak bisa melihatmu saat kau menangis.. aku, aku harus menyebut kita ini apa Hae?'tanya Eunhyuk lagi, kini air matanya sukses membasahi bajunya.

Dua buah suara isakan yang berasal dari dua namja yang berbeda saling bertabrakan, mengakibatkan isakan lain dari dua orang namja dari tiga orang namja lain yang melihat semua itu, ya kini Sungmin dan Leeteuk hanya bisa ikut terisak melihat apa yang mereka lihat, sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil merangkul Sungmin-hyung-nya, mereka rela menahan haus dan berhenti untuk tidak memasuki wilayanh dapur karena isakan itu.

"Ini menyiksaku Hae," kata Eunhyuk lagi, kini ia tengah bersimpuh di sisi kanan kursi yang Donghae duduki, menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menumpukan tanyannya di lantai.

"Hyuk," panggil Donghae.

"Ini benar-benar menyiksaku, semua bentuk hal skinship kita meskipun hanya sebuah fanservice itu menyiksaku, semua hal yang kita sajikan di depan public yang mengakibatkan spekulasi berat dengan gossip kita yang beredar itu menyiksaku," katanya lagi, "Di Super Junior memang ada Kyumin, Kangteuk dan yang lain, tapi Eunhae.. Eunhae, apa kau pikir ini hanya main-main?" tanya Eunhyuk semakin terisak.

"Apa kau pikir ini hanyalah sebuah permainan belaka? Apa kau tak bisa melihat aku yang tersipu saat bilang bahwa kau adalah kekasihku ketika aku di China dan kau tak ada di sisiku? Apa kau tak mengerti itu Hae? Apa sem_"

Terdengar suara kursi terjatuh, cukup untuk mengagetkan Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi tak berhenti mengoceh, ia mendongakkan kepalanya saat dengan kasar tubuhnya direngkuh oleh seseorang.

"Diam, diam Hyuk, jangan katakan lagi, aku tak mau lagi mendengarnya, diam Hyukkie-ah, tutup mulutmu sekarang!" perintah Donghae halus di telinga kiri Eunhyuk.

Empat pasang mata terbelalak, Sungmin yang entah kenapa menjadi begitu cengeng saat ini hanya bisa merengkuh tubuh yang kini juga memeluknya, membisikkan kata-kata yang bisa membuat hatinya tenang, sementara Leeteuk, ia yang sejak tadi menangis hanya bisa menutup mulutnya menahan isakannya.

"Aku juga Hyuk, aku juga menderita, aku juga ingin tahu semuanya, aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Aku hanya takut dunia akan memaki kita, aku takut dunia akan menyakiti kita, aku takut dunia akan membuatmu terluka semakin parah, aku tak ingin lagi melihatmu menangis, aku tak ingin lagi melihat kau murung dan bersedih, aku ingin melihatmu bahagia Hyuk," kata Donghae kini.

"Jadi?"

"Jika kau bahagia mendengar ini, biarkan aku mengatakannya, setidaknya hanya untuk sekali saja, Eunhyukkie, Hyukkie-ah, Lee Hyuk Jae, Saranghaeyo, neomu neomu saranghaeyo, biarkan kali ini hanya kita yang tahu apa yang kita lakukan, aku akan membuat dunia menerima kita, aku akan membuktikan bahwa kita bukanlah sesuatu yang jahat, jika menurut mereka kita adalah wabah setidaknya kita meracuni diri kita sendiri, biarkan ini hanya terjadi antara kita dan Tuhan, jadi.. aku_"

Tak ada lagi yang harus Donghae katakan saat tubuh yang dipeluknya itu semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Gomawo, gomawo chagi, Saranghaeyo, saranghaeyo, jeongmal saranghaeyo," kata Eunhyuk dengan isakannya.

Waktu terasa amat sulit berputar saat perasaan itu bersatu, semuanya terasa ringan, hingga ciuman bibir mereka yang begitu lembut tanpa pergulatan, apakah ini bisa disebut berkah? Apakah ini bisa disebut anugrah dari Tuhan, jika memang Tuhan telah menciptakan cinta untuk dirasakan ciptaannya, biarkan cinta ini terus mengalir, jika Tuhan mengannggap cinta ini adalah cinta yang salah, biarkn Tuhan memberikan hukuman untuk kesalahn cinta ini.

Eunhyuk menetapkan hatinya, memohon pada Tuhan agar hukuman yang akan Ia berikan padanya hanya menyakiti dirinya tanpa harus menyakiti orang lain yang ia cintai. Ia tahu ini sesuatu yang 'tak sepantasnya' namun ia hanya berharap Tuhan mengizinkannya merasakan ini sekali saja, dalam hidupnya yang tak tahu kapan akan berakhir.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gomawo chagi," kata Eunhyuk lagi.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Mian karena Shiryo mem-publish fic ini, ini hanya semata-mata karena kegalauan Shi yang sejak tadi pagi menggila.. mian karena narasinya dikit banget, moga readers-deul suka..<strong>

**Mohon jika berkenan minta reviewnya..**

**Jadi,**

**Review n RipiUUUUU! ^^b **

**_My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author._**


End file.
